Talk:Hayward67/Archive2
Vaults Prefect Carriage Add your instructions on the Prefect Carriage (if you have any) for the prefects. I already added mine. :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 21:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Teachers I think that to be a teacher, you need to graduate year 7. But I'm not sure. Maybe admins will teach till someone graduates? Or maybe the forum. I'm not sure. What do you think? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 00:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) why did i say language i mean website i am in the middle of learning german so thats prob why thanks lol silly meRueflower 03:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Rueflower thanksRueflower 03:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Rueflower kk i finished my seeker tryouts i think Rueflower 04:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Rueflower Krism9 and DA I like the idea of putting the characters up for adoption. Should Teddy Lupin still be captain or should a request for a team captain be put up? As for DA, I'm gonna sign up. I think we could do a forum, or have an admin teach. What do you think? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 15:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ps: Maybe a 7th year should teach DA as they know more defensive spells. Hi Hayward67, I am Teddy lupin (aka soupsNcrackers). Thank you for all you are doing trying to get me in Ravenclaw. I really appreciate it. If You could that would be great. i noticed there are some Users who havent done anything at all. Thanks, stalk:SoupsNcrackers oupsNcrackers Hello :) I feel so great being a new Ravenclaw. Thank you so much! I feel so greatly appreciated. I was just wondering how to make a Template. -Teddy Lupin Hello.I assume you are the founder of this wiki. I'm new and I knwo you're not accepting new students. I was just wondering is there any students I can adopt? -MummysDaughter Joining Hey! Could I join this wiki? I want to adopt Maci Levanda. Can I make her a first year Hufflepuff? I'm new to this wiki and I really don't want the responsibility of being a 5th year! I promise to be commited and to follow the rules! Please consider my request! :) -Natalia Anxiety Hey, yeah I nocitced it was all messed up. No that wasn't me...But someone posted before me named Mummy Weasley (I think that was her name) I just posted after her. So, could I adopt? -Natalia Anxiety PS. I hope you find out who did it! Talk Page So I fixed your talk page for you. Wasn't easy, but I think it's all right. The user who did it was User:Mummysdaughter, or at least he was the one who had edited it and added in all the goop. I have blocked him for a week, and posted a message on his talk page just in case it was an accident and he didn't actually do it. Anyway, if people ask me about adopting characters, I plan to send them your way and let you handle all that. If you want, I know what characters don't have character pages, or haven't been seen recently because I'm keeping track, so if you need to know which characters those are, just drop me a line and I'll give you the list. Bond em7 12:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Pun umm,can I be part of the DA?Im connor Prewett 6th year gryffindor Adopting Hi, yes, I'd like to adopt a female preferably. ~Natalia Anxiety Character to Adopt I think we should put this list up for a week, and if anyone says to pull there character off it, we will, otherwise these characters will go up for adoption. All these character have one of the following: No character page or minor character pages, annon users, user hasn't been seen recently, or they haven't been roleplayed yet. Bond em7 13:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Gryffindor(12) *Aldebaran McCaslan *Blaise Capello *Cornerlia Whizzlepenning *Danny Koolin *Dexter McCaslan *Fairah Hawking *Gwen Weasley *Iris Mulvey *John Dragonbane *Mario Mario *Matthew Rosier *ShadowPlayer Hufflepuff(15) *Aeneas Galt *Annah hermione granger *Blake Moore *Devon Willliams *Elphaba Thropp *Hamish Mackinnon *Harrison Cole *Harvy Moody *Lindsay Anderson *Luigi Mario *Majora Fleming *Matthew Kylap *Mirella *Momo Hinamori *Theodore "Theo" Levanda Ravenclaw(13) *A.J DuPont *Adorabella Applebee *Brittany Marie *Claudia Partridge *Echo Malfoy *Ian Smoak *Jessica R. Good *Kallisto Argyris *Kelsey P *Lavrentios Chang *Mordecai Trudeau *Sienna Potter *Wisteria McKinnon Slytherin(13) *Addison Burns *Artemis Crow *Chris Rae *Danny Cole *Eliana Sadsmere *Lucy Barbay *Maci Levanda *Marissa Lavendor *Maysen *Megan Elizabeath *Omorfia LaBelle *Regulus slytherin *Ryan joshua Please Read I wrote an answer on the Ravenclaw Riddles, came to see it today, and it wasn't there. If you deleted it, please tell me why. If someone else deleted it and you know who, please tell them that they don't randomly delete someones answer. Thank You. RosenrotBlut14 19:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RosenrotBlut14 DA Duels I am formatting the page so that it is easier to use. Made a layout, transferred current duels, and all I need to do is clean up the duel page and add a start a duel link. Anyway, our duel (and all the other existing duels) are setup so that you can earn badges and it's also setup with the layout. Check it out. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 03:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Badges Riddles I have some good ones. Can i award points and post new riddles? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 19:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Forum Error Hi Hayward! I was requesting an adoption and noticed there is an error with the code in the forum section of the Adoption page. You have it as: Forum break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader|Forumheader/Recruiting buttonlabel=Adopt namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author when it should be: Forum break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Characters_Up_For_Adoption buttonlabel=Adopt namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Just letting you know! : Yo! Actually, it is correct the way it is. The way it is setup is how it should be as we have the templates setup like that. Hayward67, you did it correctly. :) . : Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 01:27, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Warning about Head.Boy,Hog. if around Excuse me, I was just wondering if you have a user by the name of Head.Boy.Hog. If so please do not give him power of any kind he will try and ruin what looks like a wonderful wiki. Do not believe me please check out these blogs. Comments obviously and for several some of the actual blogs, http://hogwartsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Windsword7/And_so_it_begins#comm-12271 http://hogwartsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Head.Boy.Hog/Bye!#comm-12403 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Flamefang/Darkness_Amidst_a_Sea_of_Light Thank you and please give me a reply. Sincerely, TheGhostMan B-crat of the CampHalfBloodRolePlay Wiki and current victim of HBH's vendetta. "Place your hand on mine. Untie your Mind. Let your bloated brain balloon and float away"-Ghost the Scientist 12:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Head.Boy.Hog Unfortunately, the above person is right. There will be an emergency discussion page opened, and if possible, an administrator meeting in the chat this weekend. After reviewing his past moves on THREE different wikis, I feel this is needed. I would like him to be able to role-play, but I feel he should be closely watched. Should he ask permissions within 3 months of joining, we should deny it. I am talking about Head.Boy.Hog. Check out my talk page for all the different warnings. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 01:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm a member of Camp half-blood rp wiki and hogwarts rp wiki and unfortunately I agree. Whatever you do, don't give him rights for a long time. Gypsy Thief 02:09, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch Practice SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH PLAYERS, PRACTICE HERE: Forum:Slytherin Quidditch Practice. Karith Are you still on CHBRPW or should we just go ahead and delete everything you made. You never even posted on your in my opinion Magic Carburetor quest. Please give me a reply. "Dream with your eyes closed. Try and pluck the pearls from your bones"-Ghost the Scientist 14:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Gryffindor Captain Is it wise just to assign a captain upon request? Or should we see their skills in tryouts first? I just wasn't sure because I know Prewett wanted captain but then he was Disqualified as he broke some policies. Also, I created the official bracket for the Matches! :) It's here. I have the first match pending September 30th, or maybe we should start it earlier like tomorrrow or the day after. Thoughts? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 01:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I moved it up to tomorrow. I will alert Loony Luna and will start the match tomorrow. We just need to get this going, and waiting another week may not be the right call. Besides, anyone can come on at anytime, so it won't matter when we start. :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 01:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) S/H, as Gryffindor still needs players. If they don't have them by the time this match is over, well, we'll get to that later! :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 01:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Questions We are planning on making Hogsmeade available October 1st and 2nd, and we still have to add some shops. And I think the Halloween feast would be a great idea! Just have a quick house point update and some other announcements, and it's also a place where all the houses can talk to each other! :) I just released the quaffle and snitch on the quidditch match, so it should be exciting! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 16:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking maybe they should do it in the comments. :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 16:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Content Team I've been thinking... maybe we should request the content team. I've had past experience with them, and they always do a great job. All they do is spruce up the main page to make it look really nice. They use everything that's already there, they just organize it. If you don't like their finished work, you can always "Rollback" to your version. What do you think? Content Team Description Content Team Criteria We meet the criteria, so I think it might be a good option. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 19:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Another Dueling Classes Yes, divinatioln and care for the creatures. Bond will teach herbology and part of apparition. I will teach potions and part of apparition along with bond. and quick question: what do you think about the content team? If you don't want to do it, it's fine. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]01:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so I know your finally picking up some classes and creating your professor :P. I did mine yesterday Professor Kinsel and Professor Seraph. Also, once you get yoru professor created, if you wouldn't mind adding their name/names to the Teachers page. Thanks! Bond em7 12:41, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Content Team It's a team of wikia staff members that help spruce up the main page of wikis. I used them on another wiki I helped with, and they were fantastic. All they do is organize the main page using complex coding so that it looks really attracting. They can also do other requests such as making blog feeds or things like that. We meet their criteria (I checked). So what do you think? If you don't like it, we can undo it after. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 19:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok I requested. It may take a few hours to a few days for them to follow up. But do you have anything in mind? (main page slider, blog feed, recent feed, roleplay category feed, etc) I'll let you know when they follow up with me. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 21:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol it works now! :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 21:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Dumbledore's Army Meetings Hey Taryn, I don't want to be annoying, but I was hoping you could role play on DA Meetings. Luna asked a question about Alohomora, and I was hoping you could answer her. Don't feel pressured to do it now. You can do it tomorrow or even after that. It doesn't matter. Just hoping you'd take a look! :) Thanks! PS. I'm loving this wiki! I've been on it everyday since I was first sorted! Hope to see it continue!!! 00:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ravenclaw Quidditch Affliating Hey I was wondering if our wiki could affliate to your wiki.We can advertise each other.It will make both our wiki's popular.Reply to me here or here Wordmark I removed the wordmark temporarily as wikia has updated the wiki navigation, and it covered the edit button. I will fix it, but until then it will be words. Sorry about that. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 19:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Rueflower 00:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Rueflower I just made the library Head Girl Hi Hayward, Did you remove your beaureacrat rights? I saw in the local list that you didn't have them, and I was wondering if you knew. I can add them back, but if for some reason you removed them on purpose, let me know. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 13:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Done. According to the log, when you gave yourself Rollback rights you accidently removed your Beaurcrat rights. :) Lol I've done that too... along with Manga as well. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 15:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well? How did I do? Do you like the main page? We are going to add the HP RP wiki to affiliates as me and Hpsuperfan agreed since you and me both admins here and there (if you don't want to let me know and I will cancel). But I just love the new page. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 01:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation Not to be mean, but ashikanssar only has 4 pages on both of his wikis. Maybe we should wait until he has more? I also made an affiliation Criteria, I figured it's some basic information as wikis uses that for spotlight and content redesign. I also linked a talk page for request to it, so it doesn't clutter our talk pages. Let me know what you think. Of course, we make all final decisions. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 13:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) My Wiki Hi Hayward67, I see that you are also part of the Camp Half Blood Wiki. I was wondering if you wanted to help me build a Camp Jupiter Role Play Wiki. If you are to busy, that's fine as I understand, but it's just I need help building it. :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 17:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Why is Blake up for adoption? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hayward, I was wondering if you could be a chat mod. and beurocat on my wiki here.Reply soon --Ashikkansar 08:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Teaching Characters Hi I was just wondering if you needed any more teachers for the next term. I am interested in roleplaying one. --~peislandgal 12:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Character Deletion Hate to say it, but uh, user above has been like yelling at me because her character page got deleted. So then she went around and started blanking pages. Didn't really have a choice, had to block her. I'm really sorry Hayward, I hate blocking people. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 02:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Things left unsaid Hey Hayward! I have a couple things to say. First, welcome back from being inactive! Second, I think you should reactivate the quidditch tryouts so that people can begin trying out for the next term. Third, would the active team members on quidditch have to re-tryout, adn would I have to request to be captain again? Fourth, I was watching HP4 a few days ago (side note, when I first joined this wiki, HoR told me that Hogwarts had no Orchaestra), and I saw that in the Yule Ball part, there was an orchaestra, with I believe it was Prof. Flitwick conducting it. So may Hogwarts begin an Orchaestra? I would love it if Sam could be first chair for a wind instrument, and Prof. Sharp (new professor that HoR and Bond let me make, they gave me rollback rights, i think) could be conductor. Anyway, fi you could reply, that would be great! See you around the wiki! --Outsider (Look me up!) 03:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Quidditch Final